Il n'y a plus de place pour l'amour
by Marilyssa
Summary: Quelqu'un viens lui rappeler les émotions qu'il pensait avoir chassé à jamais... et la douleur qui vient avec. TJ/OC
1. Tu m'as trouvé

**Salut vous tous ! Il s'agit de ma première fic TJ/OC. En fait, c'est ma première fic tout court. :D J'ai décidé d'en faire une car je trouve que Tom Jedusor est un personnage assez complexe qui est plutôt interessant à exploiter et qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic comme ça. Donc je me fais plaisir moi même en vous offrant cette histoire qui (je l'espère fortement -_-;) vous plaira. J'ai réviser ce premier chapitre longtemps et tous les autres sont déjà écrits à part certains qui ne sont pas tout à fait terminés. J'en publierai un par semaine, si possible. Les reviews sont les bienvenues avec vos commentaires et vos précieux conseils. Bonne lecture et je vais maintenant aller reviewer les fics que j'ai lu puisque je suis enfin inscrite et que je peux le faire xD.** ( Si vous me dites que je pouvais, je vais me sentir très très stupide x_x)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R ainsi que la plupart des personnages mais tout le reste m'appartient :)~

**_Chapitre 1 - Tu m'as trouvé_**

Slughorn haussa le ton pour calmer la classe bruyante, cet exercice vocal l'époumonant plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il tenta de reprendre quelque peu son souffle, ses mains rougies posée sur son ventre imposant. Les élèves se mirent à recueillir les ingrédients nécessaires pour concocter du _Felix Felicis_ qu'ils devraient remettre à la fin du cours. « _Une potion qui peut donner une chance incroyable à celui qui la boit, si le mélange est bien effectué, évidemment._ » Rien de plus facile. Le jeune homme se leva calmement et alla chercher ses ingrédients sans un mot, sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et assurés, ses doigts habiles attrapant chaque fiole et chaque sachet d'un geste précis. Il avait déjà commencé lorsque la plupart des élèves revinrent à leur place. Le sorcier était bien concentré dans sa préparation lorsqu'il fut dérangé par le juron de son voisin de table.

- Surveille ton vocabulaire, Nott. adressa-t-il avec un sourire narquois au jeune homme qui venait apparemment de renverser tout son contenu de sel rouillé sur la table et le plancher.

Le concerné ricana, arrangea son dégât avec un sort de nettoyage et alla se chercher d'autre sel. Pendant ce temps, Tom avait pris énormément d'avance, ajoutant les ingrédients un après l'autre comme s'il faisait du _Felix Felicis_ à chaque matin en se réveillant. Dans son cas, ce ne serait pas étonnant.

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je déteste ce cours ? râla le jeune Nott qui venait d'accrocher le chaudron d'une gryffondor, furieuse. Je pari que je n'aurai jamais à me servir de ces foutus potions. Ce n'est pas ça ma spécialité, moi.

- Peut-être pas, mais si tu veux être un sorcier digne de ce nom et mériter ton droit de pratiquer la magie, tu devras passer ce cours avec le peu de capacité que tu as. Tu es capable de faire cette potion là, voyons. C'est un vrai jeu d'enfant !

- Tant mieux pour toi si elle ne te cause pas de problème mais moi je sens déjà la catastrophe qui approche sur mon rapport de note. prédit le serpentard. J'écoperai sûrement d'un B, signifiant : Bon pour Sainte-Mangouste.

- Ce résultat n'existe pas, imbécile.

- Non, mais ils l'inventeront juste pour moi, tu verras.

Tom ricana d'un air mauvais.

- Si tu veux que je te prenne dans mes rangs lorsque j'aurai enfin réussi à devenir… tu-sais-qui, dit-il avec un air complice partagé, ne voulant pas révéler en pleine classe ses plans futurs, botte-toi un peu le derrière et réussi moi cette potion. Crois-moi, elle peut être bien pratique, dans notre cas.

Le mage pesait ses mots un à un, avec gravité et amusement, songeant à son futur probable. Son ami (pouvait-on vraiment appelé ça un ami dans le cas de Tom Jedusor ?) fit un sourire presque machiavélique.

- Ça, j'en doute pas. dit-il.

On entendit des petits coups frappés à la porte de la classe. Slughorn alla ouvrir et c'est alors que sa voix désagréable s'éleva dans la classe.

- Miss, je vous attendais. dit-il, s'adressant à une jeune fille de cinquième année, accompagnée d'une autre élève. Je vais essayer de trouver à l'instant la potion que j'ai préparée pour Mme Pomfresh afin que vous puissiez aller lui porter. Je sais que ça faisait déjà un moment qu'elle devait être prête mais vous savez mon horaire est bien chargé ! Entrez, allez.

Comme d'habitude, Slughorn parlait trop et s'éternisait à parler de sa vie inintéressante à tout moment. Les deux accolites entrèrent, gênées par les élèves plus vieux et l'accompagnatrice de la serdaigle pouffa. Les yeux porcins du professeur se plissèrent d'agacement.

- Pourriez vous arrêter de vous esclaffer ainsi ? Mes élèves sont au travail.

La jeune fille grimaça et l'autre à côté d'elle gloussa à nouveau, arrachant un roulement de yeux au professeur. Jedusor, intrigué depuis longtemps à propos de cette étudiante se retourna vers les occupants de la table derrière lui.

- Vous savez qui elle est ? questionna-t-il, d'un ton se voulant désintéressé, à un autre élève de son âge au cheveux presque blancs retenu en queue de cheval lissée.

Malefoy fit sa moue hautaine habituelle.

- Aucune idée.

- Moi non plus. ajouta le voisin de Lucius, un garçon plutôt petit mais robuste à la crinière brune bouclée et désordonnée nommé Rookwood.

Tom grogna et dirigea à nouveau son regard vers la serdaigle. Se sentant observée, elle lui fit une ébauche de sourire avant de détourner son regard, intimidée. Tout de cette personne lui rappelait quelque chose et cela depuis le jour où elle était arrivée à Poudlard, deux ans après lui. Ses yeux bruns tirant sur le jaune, son odeur indescriptible qui lui frôlait les narines lorsqu'elle passait près de lui, sa façon de tenir un objet ou de le poser et aussi son visage sans traits particuliers. Effectivement, la jeune femme n'avait pas de cernes prononcées, ni de joues rehaussée, aucune fossette nul-part, un front discret à égalité avec le reste du visage, pas de tâches de rousseurs nis de grains de beauté, un nez petit et rond qui se perdait dans le milieu de tout ça… Sa figure était ronde et rosée, sans plus de détails, faisant penser à une poupée. Les seules choses qui donnaient de la vie à sa frimousse étaient probablement la forme de ses lèvres, étroites et rebondies et celle de ses yeux, presque en demi-lune, encadrés par des cils longs mais délicats.

- Tu pourrais aller lui demander son nom. remarqua Avery, installé sur la table devant Tom. Tu vas être fixé si tu la connais ou non. Personnellement, je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait. ajouta-t-il d'un ton condescendant.

- Je connais très bien son nom et ça ne me dit rien. trancha le jeune homme au cheveux noirs.

- C'est une sang-pur ? demanda à brûle-point Lucius.

Tom hésita, un rictus agacé dans le visage. Son nom… Lise Blanchard. « Blanchard ». De toute évidence, il ne s'agissait sûrement pas d'une étudiante à sang pur.

- Je ne crois pas. finit-il par dire.

&&&

La cloche de la fin des cours sonna et les élèves se dirigèrent avec hâte vers la grande salle pour le souper tandis que d'autres allaient directement dans leur salle commune. Tom sentait la faim lui taquiner le ventre et décida alors de qu'il était temps d'aller manger un peu. Agacé par les discussions puériles des petites bandes de filles autour de lui, il accéléra le pas afin de fuir subtilement leur présence près de lui. En chemin, il remarqua la serdaigle de tout à l'heure et ralentit sa démarche aussitôt. Elle semblait en pleine conversation avec une poufsouffle qui semblait un peu plus jeune qu'elle.

Le jeune mage réfléchissait à une façon d'enfin savoir qu'est-ce qui le perturbait autant par rapport à cette étudiante. Il finit par conclure qu'il pourrait tenter de lui arracher quelques informations par légilimencie. De toute faon, elle semblait être trop occupée par la conversation qu'elle avait pour remarquer quoi que ce soit autour d'elle. Il fit un effort de concentration considérable en essayant de la regarder le moins possible, histoire d'être un peu plus subtile, et s'introduisit, comme un minuscule serpent, dans la mémoire et les pensées de Lise. Il focalisa du mieux qu'il pouvait son intérêt sur des pensées qui pourraient le concerné. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne trouva rien d'intéressant qui pourrait le concerner, à part qu'elle se disait, au même moment, que le serpentard lui rappelait quelque chose.

Agacée de se sentir observé par cet inconnu aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux pratiquement de la même couleur, elle s'avança vers lui.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

- Je… tu t'appelles Lise Blanchard, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sur un ton apparemment offusqué qu'elle l'ait tutoyé.

- Eh bien Lise, c'est comme ça que mes amies m'appellent la plupart du temps mais mon nom, c'est Lydia.

Tom sentit son sang quitter son visage et son cœur manquer un battement. Ça lui revenait, lentement mais sûrement, faisant renaître des souvenirs qu'on ne pouvait pas qualifier d'agréables. Lydia trouva alors qu'il était devenu étrangement pâle tout d'un coup. Plus pâle encore que lorsqu'il l'observait, il y a quelques minutes.

- Et toi ? Tu t'appelles… ? tenta la jeune femme.

Le sorcier ne pris pas le temps de répondre et se retourna en direction des cachots, l'esprit troublé et choqué. « C'est impossible. » cracha-t-il à basse voix, sentant son sang bouillr dans ses veines.

**Bon. Moi Personnellement ce chapitre est loin d'être mon préféré car c'est dans celui là qu'il faut que je vous mettes en contexte mais les autres risques d'être pas mal plus intéressants. En espérant que vous avez tout de même aimé :P**


	2. J'aimerais croire

**Puisqu'il était déjà écrit de toute façon et que j'adore ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de le publier tout de suite. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogue mais énormément d'explication et je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre là. J'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant ! :)  
**

**Inconnue** : Merci beaucoup pour ton intérêt à ma fic et pour ton plus grand plaisir, en voici la suite !~

**_Chapitre 2 - J'aimerais croire que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar_**

Jedusor, furieux, donna un coup de pied magistral sur la grande toile qui trônait à l'entrée des cachots. Le jeune sorcier ignora admirablement les insultes que l'homme de la toile lui lançait avec hargne. Tom essayait tant bien que mal de retracé un souvenir clair dans son esprit, une image qui lui donnerait encore plus de réponses mais cela semblait si lointain ! Seulement des bribes par-ci par-là, des images floues… Mais surtout, des émotions. Des sentiments qu'il s'était à présent interdit de ressentir à nouveau, les chassant dès qu'ils daignaient montrer le bout du nez. Par malheur, il n'y arrivait pas, pas en ce moment. Les sensations le bombardait de tous les côtés sans qu'il ne puisse les éviter. Chose qui le rendait extrêmement irascible.

Il se demanda alors si c'était possible de retrouver un souvenir qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler lui-même… Une pensine, peut-être ? Il pouvait tenter le coup, qui sait ? Non, ça n'avait pas de sens. S'il voulait mettre un souvenir dans une pensine et l'observer, il fallait au moins qu'il sache quel était ce souvenir afin de se le retirer avec succès. Finalement, il opta pour aller se renseigner à la bibliothèque sur la mémoire et la pensée et avec un peu de chance, trouver comment les raviver. Aucune des personnes qui traînaient habituellement avec lui ne prit le risque de lui adresser la parole, détectant la mauvaise humeur colérique de Jedusor passant devant eux sans même les regarder. Celui-ci leur en était, en quelque sorte, reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps.

Il entra nonchalamment dans la bibliothèque de l'école, cognant fortement le plancher à chacun de ses pas frustrés, ce qui énerva profondément madame Pince. Elle lui fit alors signe de faire moins de bruit, un doigt sur ses lèvres plissées. Tom lui envoya, en guise de réponse, un regard haineux et effrayant avant de disparaître dans les rangées de livres.

Il sélectionna au moins douze livres différends qui pourraient être susceptible de l'aider et s'installa à une table pour commencer ses recherches. Madame Pince, qui passait par-là en allant porter un manuel sur une étagère, remarqua le type de livre pour lequel Jedusor semblait avoir de l'intérêt. Tous les professeurs ayant un faible pour lui, elle risqua une remarque.

- Si vous voulez, jeune homme, j'ai un livre dans la réserve qui contient des incantations simples pour retrouver la mémoire, chuchota-t-elle, si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Le sorcier croisa le regard de la bibliothécaire et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation sans pour autant laisser paraître qu'il était heureux ou content de se le faire proposer.

- J'aimerais bien le voir.

La dame disparu un moment puis revins avec un vieux livre rouge orangé qui semblait avoir été grugé par une famille de souris affamée.

- Voilà, jeune homme.

Elle posa délicatement le manuel sur la table et Tom l'emmena avec lui dans son dortoir, cette fois encore, sans adresser la parole à personne.

Assis sur son lit, il lisait attentivement les différends sorts de mémoire qui se trouvaient là et en choisit quelques-uns qui pourraient peut-être faire l'affaire. Il essaya donc le premier, pointant sa baguette vers son crâne tout en pensant très fort à la jeune Blanchard. Malheureusement, cela ne fit que raviver les souvenirs de la journée même, lorsqu'il l'avait croisé.

« Quel sort stupide ! » pensa le serpentard.

Il en essaya un autre cette fois-ci, mais pas plus de résultats. Il tenta alors l'avant dernier des sortilèges qu'il avait noté. Celui-ci, selon le bouquin, avait la capacité d'aller chercher des souvenirs à des âges auquel on ne se souvient pratiquement de rien et dans certains cas exceptionnels, lorsqu'on est bébé. Tom doutait fortement de cette affirmation mais essaya tout de même. Il visa une de ses tempes avec sa baguette et prononça la formule en se concentrant sur le visage connu…

**_Souvenir_**

Cela faisait quelques jours que le petit bout d'homme avait fêté ses deux ans. L'automne avait déjà jauni et séché les feuilles tremblantes des arbres dégarnis de l'orphelinat. L'hiver allait bientôt cogner à nos portes et peut-être que l'évêque allait venir lui aussi, un nouvel enfant abandonné dans les bras.

Ce petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et fins et aux grands yeux sombres ne faisait pas penser aux autres orphelins. Il ne babillait et ne pleurait presque jamais. Il pouvait se distraire avec les mêmes jouets durant des heures sans rien demander. Il ne cherchait pas la compagnie bien qu'il ne la fuyait pas non plus et il se manifestait seulement quand un autre enfant venait l'embêter ou lui prendre ses affaires. Mais encore là, il ne pleurait pas. Il criait, lançait les objets à sa portée ( sur l'enfant responsable de sa frustration, si possible), boudait, mordait ou refusait de manger mais jamais il ne versait une larme. Il était d'ailleurs en train de jouer distraitement avec des cubes en bois lorsqu'on le dérangea, dans tous les sens du terme…

Les coups frappés dans la vieille porte en bois du bâtiment semblaient faire trembler la pièce en entier. La responsable de la crèche, Irma, se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier. Elle ouvrit la porte qui se fracassa contre le mur laissant entrer un vent glacial dans le pauvre salon où jouaient les enfants. C'était l'évêque.

Après quelques échanges cordiaux avec l'homme, Irma pris un petit paquet dans ses bras et ferma la porte avec empressement en jurant contre le froid. Elle retira la missive qui était annexée au colis, la lu avec peu d'intérêt et mis le paquet enveloppé de tissu blanc dans un panier avant de le poser sur le sol du salon. La femme se dirigea ensuite vers la grande chambre pour faire une place à la nouvelle arrivante.

Le contenu du panier se mis alors à pousser des cris fugaces tout en brandissant malhabilement ses petits poings revendicateurs hors de la couverture. Intrigué, Tom délaissa ses cubes de bois et marcha en chancelant vers l'objet de sa curiosité. Arrivé à destination, il se laissa tomber sur ses fesses avant de se positionner à genoux afin de voir la petite créature bruyante.

Un petit ruban rose était noué autour de son poignet et son petit visage était tout crispé comme si elle était indignée qu'on l'ait poser sur le sur le sol comme un vulgaire panier à linges. Tom approcha son visage et renifla la chose. Elle avait une odeur sucrée et douce, comme celle du caramel que la maîtresse de l'orphelinat préparait lors d'occasions particulières, c'est-à-dire pas très souvent. Elle se tortillait tel un vers comme si elle cherchait à se libéré de sa couverture, la bouche grand ouverte.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Tom eu envie de regarder de plus près cette bouche dénuée de dents qui poussait des cris insupportables. Il tenta d'aller toucher à une de ses gencives, subjugué par cette chose qui lui semblait extraterrestre. Malheureusement pour lui, la petite bouche affamée se referma aussitôt et se mis à faire un effort de succion inhumain sur le petit doigt de Tom. Effrayé, le garçon tenta de retiré son doigt prisonnier. La petite réalisa alors qu'aucune nourriture ne s'échappait du pauvre doigt meurtri, le libérant aussitôt et criant à l'injustice encore plus fort.

L'enfant récupéra son doigt et le protégea avec son autre main en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils à celle qui l'avait torturé. Dérangé par les pleurs de la petite nouvelle, Tom voulu la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il attrapa un petit cheval de bois qui était à sa porter et le tenu juste devant le visage rouge du bébé en le faisant galoper sur une route imaginaire. Pendant un instant, la chose se calma et ses petits yeux presque aveugles louchèrent sur l'objet. Satisfait de sa réussite, le bambin attrapa cette fois-ci une poupée et la colla à un pouce du visage fripé. Ses yeux se croisèrent à nouveau pour tenter d'observer cette nouvelle image. L'enfant dirigea l'objet vers la petite main et ses doigts minuscules se plièrent sur le chiffon avec vigueur.

Tom avait l'impression de ne jamais s'être autant amusé avec quelqu'un. Malencontreusement pour lui, la gardienne de l'orphelinat arriva dans le salon pour prendre la créature. Contrarié, le garçon enlaça maladroitement sa nouvelle amie en tentant d'empêcher son départ mais la femme retira ses mains sans efforts, pris la délicate orpheline dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la table afin de regarder à nouveau la lettre laissée avec le bébé. Elle marmonna d'un ton neutre :

- Lydia, alors. Mmh.

C'est alors qu'Irma chiffonna le papier et se dirigea avec la petit chose dans la chambre des enfants. Profondément vexé et frustré, Tom retourna à ses cubes et ses yeux s'embuèrent pour la première fois, il lui semblait.

**_Fin du souvenir_**

Tom se tordait sur son lit, torturé par une sensation amère qui lui brûlait le ventre. Il lui semblait que ses barrières tombaient et il essayait de les retenir avec force et détermination. « Je ne suis pas faible », se répétait-il sans cesse. À nouveau, il se sentit basculer dans un état second, le sort n'ayant apparemment pas terminé de le tourmenter.

**_Souvenir_**

Cela faisait sûrement une bonne semaine que Tom avait soufflé les bougies de ses quatre ans.

( « Souffler les bougies » étant une expression puisque les anniversaires n'étaient pas vraiment dans les priorités d'Irma ). Ses cheveux couleur nuit ayant poussé, ils avaient commencé à onduler librement, encadrant son visage ovale et replet. Ses grands yeux noirs et sa bouche boudeuse faisaient craquer toutes les mères qui passaient dans le quartier lorsque les enfants jouaient dehors, promenant allègrement leur progéniture dans des petits carrosses.

La seule chose qui rebutait les gens à son endroit, c''était qu'il n'était pas du tout affectueux et lorsque des adultes charmés le prenait de leurs bras, l'enfant restais impassible, les yeux dans le vide, attendant qu'on le laisse enfin en paix. Lorsqu'il pouvait retourner à ses occupations, il s'amusait à essayer d'apprendre à écrire tout seul ou de lire. Parfois, il dessinait ce qu'il voyait autour de lui ou tentait d'écouter les conversations d'Irma et comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Mais ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'était partir loin de l'orphelinat, chose qui n'inquiétait plus Irma depuis le temps, et être seul avec lui-même, dans son monde imaginaire.

Ce matin là semblait être un réveil comme les autres. Tom se leva rapidement vers six heures de son lit en bois au matelas rembourré de paille et se dirigea jusqu'à un autre petit lit ou une créature suçait son pouce vigoureusement, déjà réveillée. Des cheveux bruns et minces frisaient autour du visage rond et dodu. Des yeux dorés encadrés de cils fournis mais très délicats fixaient le plafond avec un intérêt inexpliqué. Apparemment, la petite ne voyait pas d'importance à annoncer son réveil pour le moment. Lorsque le garçon fut devant son lit, Lydia tourna sa petite tête et retira son pouce de sa bouche dans un bruit de succion prononcé. Lorsqu'elle reconnu Tom, ses lèvres roses s'étirèrent dans un sourire découvrant deux dents neuves qui trônaient sur ses gencives du bas. Ses yeux amusés étaient tout plissé de ravissement. Elle se roula sur le ventre vers Tom et étira ses bras potelés vers lui. Le petit garçon fit maladroitement descendre son amie du lit dans une tentative qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier de dangereuse. Sous le poids du bébé, l'enfant tomba sur le derrière, Lydia en hilarité sur ses genoux. Il se relevait lorsqu'Irma entra dans la chambre.

- Oui, c'est elle le petit soleil dont je vous avait parlé ! s'écria la responsable, toute énervée, un couple de parents derrière elle.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne à souhait ! rajouta le père.

La dame du couple se pencha et arracha Lydia à Tom. Celle-ci reçut avec plaisir les câlins de la femme malgré son désappointement d'avoir été soulevée de terre par une inconnue. Le garçon restait là, attendant avec impatience qu'on la lui rende. À son grand malheur, il entendit une phrase qui lui tordit le cœur instantanément.

- On la prend avec nous !

Tom était resté figé là, devant le couple qui signait les papiers d'adoption, comblé. Lydia était assise sur le comptoir, fixant son ami et lui souriant de temps à autre comme si elle lui disait : « Ce n'est rien, ça ne veut rien dire. » Mais Tom le savait. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque le père sortait de l'orphelinat, une Lydia confuse et peu confiante dans les bras.

Quant à lui, il sortit dehors par la porte de derrière et s'enfuit dans la forêt, courant sans se retourner, ignorant les appels furieux d'Irma. Il courut, se prenant les pieds dans des racines et tombant à plusieurs reprises. Il s'enfuit si loin qu'il arriva à un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui le fascina. Devant lui se trouvait une grotte mystérieuse et sombre dans laquelle il s'engouffra, laissant libre cours à quelques larmes. Il s'assied dans un coin, profondément en colère, se jurant que si qui que ce soit venait le déranger ici, ça irait foutrement mal pour lui.

**_Fin du souvenir._**

C'était trop. Les murs étaient percés, le masque était tombé et le jeune sorcier se sentait torturé et faible. Ce soir-là, on entendit un cri de rage déchirant dans le dortoir des serpentards et personne ne revu Tom Jedusor de la soirée, ni de toute la nuit.

**Eh voilà ! C'était plutôt long, je sais mais je trouvais que sans le deuxième souvenir le chapitre aurait été imcomplet. En espérant que vous avez appréciez et vous ne serez pas avare sur les reviews! (Est-ce que ça se dit "avare de reviews" ?) Merci de venir me lire ! *gros bec mouillé***


End file.
